


Save Me

by Idiotwithatardis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Demon Alec Lightwood, Demonic Possession, Depression, F/M, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotwithatardis/pseuds/Idiotwithatardis
Summary: Alec's been acting odd, Magnus is worried. But after the latest mission it might not be Alec their dealing with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my book. Hope you enjoy and if you like this please comment and leave kudos. Also check out by other book the past has come back to bite you.

When Alec woke up he was in a dark room, tied to a chair. He looked around but couldn't make out much. He heard footsteps and a women appeared out of the darkness. He could tell she was a demon, her eyes were completely black and her clothes were splattered with blood.

"Sorry about my outfit, had to deal with some business," the demon said, eyes fading to green.

"Why am I here," Alec questioned, trying to stay calm.

"Your here because me and my associates had a brilliant idea. You know Sebastian of course, why try and gain people's trust for him when we can just change their minds for him." 

"So you think you can just change my mind so I'm on the same side as that psychopath. Sorry but it's not going to be so easy. He's evil."

"Of course we knew you wouldn't be so willing. So we've come up with a potion that alters the victims DNA. It inserts a small amount of demon blood into them. Turning them into a hybrid like Sebastian," the demon said smiling.

She stepped forward with a syringe and injected it into Alec's neck before he had the chance to struggle. His eyes flashed a bright red before he slumped forward unconscious. Then a tall man stepped out of the shadows.

"Is it done."

"Yes Sebastian, when he wakes up, he'll be like you."

"Excellent work Lillie, I could use a friend. Someone who won't betray me."

"Will you be telling Valentine," Lillie asked.

"That I'm working with demons and turned a precious shadowhunter into a monster like me, of course not."

"As you wish," Lillie bowed before leaving the room.

"Oh Alec, I can't wait for you to wake up. We're going to have so much fun."


	2. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alexander, you’re okay,” Magnus sighed with relief and pulled Alec into a tight hug, Alec rubbed Magnus’s back comfortingly.  
> “Sorry I was going to call, I was just really tired.”  
> “It’s ok, as long as your ok,” Magnus said, forcing a smile.  
> “Hey, why don’t we get breakfast together so I can make it up to you,” At that Magnus smiled for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next update, hope you enjoy. Sorry for the short chapters will update again today. Please comment and leave Kudos if you enjoyed.

When Alec woke up he was in an empty warehouse. “Must have got knocked out,” he thought. He stood up and made sure he had all his weapons and began to run back to the instate. He stooped half way there when he got a phone call. It was Izzy, he picked up.

“Alec where the hell are you, you’ve been gone for ages. Do you need help, are you injured,” Izzy said. Alec could barely understand, she spoke so fast.  
“Izzy, I’m fine. Just got caught up, coming back now,” Alec said reassuringly.  
“OK, great. We were getting worried. Magnus was ready to send out a search party,” Izzy joked.  
“Yeah okay, be back soon,” Alec laughed.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too Iz.”

The walk back to the instate was quite short, Alec moved quite quickly but he rounded it up to the adrenaline and active runes. He stepped into the institute and was immediately hugged by Izzy, Jace standing behind her.  
“You scared us big brother,” Izzy said.  
“Sorry, but I’m back now and I’m exhausted so I’m going to go sleep,” Alec said.  
“OK, you injured,” Jace asked.  
“No, I’m good, wouldn’t you know anyway,” Alec said.  
“Of course, just checking.”  
Alec went to leave but was pulled back by Izzy, “You need to call Magnus he was worried sick”  
“I will, don’t worry. Night.”

///The Next Day///

Alec woke up to heavy knocking on his door, he got out of bed stumbling a bit. His head was killing him and he still felt tired. “Coming, coming,” He said his voice gruff with sleep. He opened the door to see Magnus standing, he looked exhausted.

“Alexander, you’re okay,” Magnus sighed with relief and pulled Alec into a tight hug, Alec rubbed Magnus’s back comfortingly.  
“Sorry I was going to call, I was just really tired.”  
“It’s ok, as long as your ok,” Magnus said, forcing a smile.  
“Hey, why don’t we get breakfast together so I can make it up to you,” At that Magnus smiled for real.  
“Okay darling, I know a great spot.”  
“I’ll go get changed you can wait here if you want.”  
“No, I need to go see Izzy anyway,” Magnus leaned up a gave Alec a kiss before leaving to go find Izzy.

Izzy was standing in the main section of the institute, she was looking at one of the screens.  
“Hello Izzy,” Magnus said happily.  
“Wow, someone seems cheerful today. Feeling better,” Izzy commented, turning to face Magnus.  
“Me and Alexander are going out for breakfast together,” Magnus said smiling.  
“That’s great, have fun,” Izzy said looking back at the screen.  
“What are you looking at,” Magnus asked.  
“Alec’s last mission, something happened but I don’t know what,” Izzy said, thinking.  
“Why do you think something happened,” Magnus asked.  
“Jace said somethings up with their bond, like a block. I think he got hurt and is trying to hide it,” Izzy replied.  
“I’ll ask him if you want.”  
“No, don’t ruin your breakfast, now go off with lover boy.”

Magnus turned to see Alec looking for him, it was quite cute like he was a lost puppy. He saw Magnus and smiled walking over to him.  
“Ready to go,” He asked.  
“Of course, darling let’s go,” and with that the two of them walked out of the institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this book please check out my other book and my one shot book.


	3. Question Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They began eating in silence and Alec felt guilty over snapping but he wasn’t lying apart from his head he felt fine, he felt normal. Magnus began to tell him a funny story about a client and Alec felt better. He looked out the window and saw Sebastian standing across the street, he was looking directly at Alec and turned to walk down an alley. Alec looked down at his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the others and explains the story a bit more. Hope you enjoy.

Magnus took Alec too a little French café, it was quiet and he ordered Alec scrambled eggs with smoked salmon and a coffee. Which was Alec’s favourite thing for Magnus to make but it was more likely he just summoned it from here. They were sitting in a corner seat, mostly secluded from the rest of the café. Alec loved how well Magnus knew him but he was finding it hard to concentrate on what Magnus was saying.

“Are you alright darling,” Magnus said, voice full of worry.  
“Yeah, my head just hurts a bit,” Alec said holding Magnus hand, he could tell Magnus was going to push but the waiter came over with there order and Alec began eating.  
“I’ve been talking to Izzy and she was worried about you,” Magnus said gently.  
“Why, I’m fine.”  
“She said Jace thinks something’s up with the bond, are you sure you’re alright,” Magnus pushed.  
“I said I’m fine, can we please just drop it,” Alec snapped.

They began eating in silence and Alec felt guilty over snapping but he wasn’t lying apart from his head he felt fine, he felt normal. Magnus began to tell him a funny story about a client and Alec felt better. He looked out the window and saw Sebastian standing across the street, he was looking directly at Alec and turned to walk down an alley. Alec looked down at his phone.

“How are you eggs, darling,” Magnus asked, smiling again.  
“Really good, sorry Magnus I just got a message from Jace. He needs my help on a mission…”  
“It’s alright go be a Shadowhunter, will you come by tonight?”  
“Of course, love you,” and with that Alec rushed out the café and over the street. Leaving Magnus by himself to wonder what was up with him.

Alec ran across the street and down the alley where he saw Sebastian. He found him standing at the very end, with no weapons and no bodyguards. He walked up to him and yelled “What are you doing here.”  
“I’m not doing anything Alec,” he replied in a smooth tone.  
“Bullshit, your always up to something.”  
“Let me ask you one thing, why did you follow me?”  
“Because we’ve been hunting you for weeks, I can call Clary and Jace, they can be here in 2 minutes.”  
“But you’re not calling them and you’re not going to. You don’t want to hurt me Alec do you.”

And that was the thing, all of the anger and hate that Alec felt it wasn’t directed at Sebastian. For once he didn’t want to tear him apart, he felt… safe.  
“Oh, poor Alec. I know it’s confusing but you have to trust me. Now your exhausted, go back to the institute and go to sleep,” Sebastian said in a soft but strict voice.  
And Alec did, he stepped away and began walking to the institute almost if he wasn’t in control of his own body. He walked past everyone and went straight to his room. He lay down on the bed and fell asleep within minutes.   
When he opened his eyes again he wasn’t in his bedroom, he was in an expensive looking living room standing in the doorway. He saw Sebastian on the couch, he turned to face Alec.

“Lovely to see you listened to me, come sit,” Sebastian gestured for Alec to come sit on an armchair and he did.  
“Where are we? I remembered going into my bedroom,” Alec said confused.  
“Ah yes, you did this is inside your head. Your still asleep, I’m just visiting,” Sebastian said casually like Alec had just asked about the weather.  
“Why?”  
“Because, I need to speak with you and this way you won’t remember our conversation until I want you to. You’ll wake with no memory of this. Simple,” Sebastian said smiling. “Now I figured you might have some questions, so ask away.”

“What did your demon inject me with?” Alec asked.  
“She already told you, demon blood. Well my blood so technically your sired to me,” Sebastian answered.  
“Is that why I feel…”  
“Safe around me yes, unfortunately it’s also the reason for the blockage on your Parabatai bond and the sore head,” Sebastian finished.

“So, is my bond with Jace going to break?” Alec asked worried  
“No just lessen until our bond is fully complete,” Sebastian reassured, “I would never do anything to harm you Alec.”

“So, what are we, what is our bond?” Alec asked.  
“It’s like a Parabatai bond but stronger, you can take my strength and I can take yours. You feel my pain and I feel yours. I can heal you and you can heal me. You will develop some… abilities and obviously the ability to enter my mind as I have entered yours.”

“So, what does that make us?” Alec asked again.  
“Brothers, you feel the need to protect me. I feel the same, slightly stronger as I made you like this. I need someone who I can trust. Someone who needs me as much as I need them. You’ll join me eventually but until then I can wait.”

“Why won’t I remember this?”   
“Because you’re not ready, you don’t feel the pull of the bond but when you do you will join me. You won’t remember this so you don’t try to stop it or tell anyone. Now I think that’s enough questions, until next time Alec,” and with a snap of his finger Alec woke up, feeling on edge like he should remembered something.

But what he thought.


	4. The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it the bond again” Izzy asked gently  
> “Yeah, it just feels weird. Like something is blocking me from Alec” Jace said  
> “Why don’t you let me have a look at it” Magnus said stepping forward  
> “That be great, he’s been feeling tired and woozy all day” Clary said  
> “We should probably go somewhere less open” Magnus said  
> “Let’s go to Jace’s room” Izzy said leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write more, hope you like this. If you did please comment and leave kudos. You can also look at my other Malec books.

“Magnus, hey what you doing here” Izzy said walking up to Magnus and giving him a hug.  
“I’m just seeing if Alec has finished his mission with Jace” Magnus said returning the hug.  
“What mission, Jace is training with Clary. Well probably not training…” Izzy said trailing off.  
“Alec said he had got a message from Jace saying he needed help with a mission” Magnus said confused.  
“Well Jace has been here all day” Izzy said.  
“Why would he lie to me” Magnus said sadly.  
“Probably because he’s been really tired lately, when I speak to him it’s like he can’t focus” Izzy said.  
“Yeah, I’ll give him some time” Magnus said looking down.

They were interrupted by Jace and Clary coming up to them. Jace looked tired and Clary looked worried.   
“Hey Jace you alright” Izzy asked worried  
“I don’t know” Jace said, he looked kind of spaced out, a bit like Alec.  
“Is it the bond again” Izzy asked gently  
“Yeah, it just feels weird. Like something is blocking me from Alec” Jace said  
“Why don’t you let me have a look at it” Magnus said stepping forward  
“That be great, he’s been feeling tired and woozy all day” Clary said  
“We should probably go somewhere less open” Magnus said  
“Let’s go to Jace’s room” Izzy said leading the way.

When they were in Jace’s room, Magnus instructed Jace to sit on the bed and lift his shirt up so Magnus could see his Parabatai rune. Izzy and Clary stood on the opposite side of the room so they could give Magnus room to work.

Magnus began muttering in Latin, his handing emitting a blue glow as he placed in over Jace’s Parabatai rune. It went okay until the magic in Magnus’s hand turned a dark red and Magnus was sent flying across the room into a wall.  
Izzy rushed to Magnus’s side to check if he was alright, while Clary did the same for Jace.

“Magnus what happened?” Izzy asked worried while pulling Magnus up.  
“There was a block on the bond. When I tried to get past it, it sent a feedback pulse of magic and threw me backwards.” Magnus said groaning, getting up.  
“Jace are you alright” Clary asked  
“Yeah I didn’t feel anything except… sadness” Jace said  
“Magnus’s magic must have bypassed the block for a minute” Clary reasoned  
“Well I guess now we know why Alec’s be acting like he has” Izzy said  
“Now all we need to know is why” Magnus replied

///With Alec///

“Alec, what a surprise. Simon isn’t here if he’s what you’re looking for” Raphael said, when he was told he had a Shadowhunter visitor he assumed it would be Izzy or Clary.  
“No actually I came here to talk to you, though it’s a bit of a weird issue” Alec said, feeling awkward.  
“Please come in and take a seat. What’s on your mind” Raphael asked sitting in on the couch.  
“I came to ask about your sire bond with Simon” Alec said  
“Strange topic but alright ask away”

“Is the reason you wanted to be with Simon because of your bond?”   
“No, I found him infuriatingly cute and a wonderful person. Our sire bond is just an added bonus.”

“Do all sires have relationships with the people they sire?”   
“Some not all, most are friends or act like family”

“Do you feel protective over Simon because of your bond?”  
“Yes, as he does about me. I feel safer with him and happier. It’s like how you would do anything to protect your family” Raphael said smiling.

“Do you feel sad without him?”  
“Yes, I feel like a part of me is missing. It’s mainly because we’re in a relationship and the early stages of the bond” Raphael replied

“Alec may I ask why you wanted to know all of this” Raphael asked,  
“No reason but please don’t tell Magnus. He’d only worry” Alec said nervous  
“Of course, we can talk some more if you’d like” Raphael offered  
“I’d like that” Alec smiled.

///Later with Magnus///

“Hello, Raphael. I’ve been meaning to phone you. How are you and Simon getting along? No problems I hope.”  
“No but I did see Alec today”  
“Alexander, whatever for”  
“Just a chit chat nothing to worry over but I just wanted to say. You choose great Magnus, I approve of your relationship with him. He’s not as awful as I first believed”   
Racheal’s approval meant everything. He was Magnus’s family and him liking Alec made Magnus feel so much better. Especially after today’s events.  
“Thank you Raph, I have to go but I will speak with you later”  
“Of course, bye Magnus”  
“bye bye”

With that the phone call ended leaving Magnus alone with his thoughts.  
“What is going on with you Alexander” He said into the emptiness,  
Far away from Magnus Alec sat on a bridge. He spoke into the darkness  
“I don’t know what’s going on with me, I don’t know.”


	5. Saving Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Simon headed off to the left while Alec went off to the right. Alec was walking along when he heard a loud crash, he brought out his bow. Out of the darkness a werewolf appeared. But his eyes were glowing, his fangs and claws elongated and he had black veins running across his arms and face. Valentine had been experimenting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update, to bring the story up to a point i want it at. Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed.

“Hey Alec, we’ve got a mission. Go get geared up” Jace said.  
“What mission?” Alec asked  
“Valentine resurfaced and kidnapped Maia, we’re going on a rescue and observation mission.” Jace replied  
“Who’s coming?” Alec asked  
“Izzy, Clary, Simon and us of course” Jace said.  
“Alright meet you in 5”

“So, what’s the plan” Simon asked  
“We go in, me and Clary will distract while you, Izzy and Alec find Maia and get her out of there. When you do give the signal and me and Clary will come and meet you’s. Then we get away back to the institute” Jace explained  
“Good plan, if you see Dot get her as well” Clary added, still having hope Dot was out there.  
“Alright let’s do this then” Izzy said and they split up into their two groups.

///With Jace and Clary///

“So, what you thought you two could really sneak into my base and rescue your little werewolf friend. Pathetic really” Valentine sneered “Unless, you’re not alone. Sebastian go search for the others alert me if you find them”   
“Yes Father” Sebastian walked off.  
“Your too late, they already gone” Clary spat.  
“Unlikely since my wards alert me to anyone going in or out. Now take them away, I’ll deal with them later” Valentine waved his guards then Clary and Jace were dragged off.

///With the Others///

“Why do we split up, I’ll look for Dot and Maia over this way. You and Izzy head over that way” Alec said  
“Agreed” Izzy and Simon said at the same time.  
Izzy and Simon headed off to the left while Alec went off to the right. Alec was walking along when he heard a loud crash, he brought out his bow. Out of the darkness a werewolf appeared. But his eyes were glowing, his fangs and claws elongated and he had black veins running across his arms and face. Valentine had been experimenting again.

The werewolf moved towards Alec but sharply turned his head when there were footsteps. It was Sebastian, the werewolf charged at him and they began fighting. Alec could see Sebastian was losing he shouted at the were trying to stop him.  
“Stop it, leave him alone.” Alec shouted throwing his hands in front of him, suddenly a strong burst of light shot out of his hands and towards the werewolf knocking him away from Sebastian.

Then the world went black.


	6. Stay Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alec please, I’m your sister. Talk to me” Izzy pleaded  
> “Izzy, I said leave it” He pushed her arm off with a little more force than necessary which sent her stumbling.  
> “Alec I’m sorr-sorry” She started to cry before running off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer. Hoping the next one will be at least a 1,000. If you like please comment and leave kudos.

Alec was sitting on his bed, thinking how much had changed over the past few days and how helpless he was to stop it. He didn’t know how but he had stopped the werewolf from killing Sebastian. All he remembered was thinking that he couldn’t let Sebastian be hurt, that he had to protect him.  
And then there was the power in his hands, of all his anger, his pain it was like all of that was concentrated into his hands.

When he woke up he remembered seeing Magnus over him, his hands glowing blue. He was healing him. He remembered slipping in and out of consciousness, fragments of faces. Izzy crying, Jace shouting and Sebastian but he didn’t think the others saw him. He felt crazy, like his mind wasn’t his.   
He stood up of the bed and stepped towards the door, the lamp on his dresser exploded into shards and he ducked down to the floor. “Don’t lose control, don’t let it take over” he repeated that phrase in his head and when he looked back up the lamp was re-assembled, like nothing had ever happened.  
“You need to control it, come on you’re a lightwood” He said out loud.

A loud knocking at the door brought him out of his thoughts, it was probably Magnus or Izzy or Jace. He didn’t think he could face them right now. The knocking stopped after a few minutes and he heard footsteps leading away from the door. He waited a good 10 minutes before venturing out of his room but nearly had a heart attack when he was greeted by the sight of a furious Izzy standing outside his room.

“Where the hell have you been” her voice was hoarse, like she’d been crying a lot. He was flooded with guilt at the thought he had made her feel this way.  
“I’m sorry, I ju-just had to get away fo-for a bit” Alec stuttered a bit, still feeling un-nerved from the lamp incident.  
“I get that Alec I really do. Probably more that you understand. When I was on yin-fin I felt like you do now. I shut my self away and it didn’t help” Izzy said, raising her voice.  
“Izzy, please just leave it. I’d rather be alone” Alec went to go back into his room but Izzy grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
“Alec please, I’m your sister. Talk to me” Izzy pleaded  
“Izzy, I said leave it” He pushed her arm off with a little more force than necessary which sent her stumbling.  
“Alec I’m sorr-sorry” She started to cry before running off.

Alec rushed back inside his room, slamming the door shut and locking it. He fell to the ground. The pain in his head was back except it felt like someone was trying to drill into it. He yelled in pain and all the furniture in the room was sent flying backwards. The glass lamps and picture frames shattered. He felt himself slipping into sleep, the world fading black.

When he woke up he was back in the expensive living room. He gave himself the chance to look around, the chairs were all red and trimmed with silver. The walls were painted white with a pattern painted on. There was a gold and silver fireplace that was lit. His gaze them turned to the blond man sitting on the couch. Sebastian.

“Hello Alec, welcome back” He said, voice calm  
“Why are you in my head again” Alec said voice angry  
“You called me here, in a cry of pain” Sebastian explained  
“The power, the blast I sent out after talking to Izzy. What was that” Alec asked  
“It was protection. You felt under attack, your head hurt because of the build in power, you need to learn to control it. It was sent out to get rid of the threat in the area but luckily you isolated yourself in time” Sebastian said  
“How do you know I won’t protect myself from you” Alec said  
“Because you won’t remember this, you’re not ready. Now time to wake up”

Alec woke up, sitting bolt upright. His room looked a mess, his furniture was in broken pieces. Glass covered the floor and he heard a knock behind him. He went to open it but stopped.  
“Alexander, darling it’s me. Izzy told me how your feeling. What happened. I just want you to know I’ll always be there for you. I love you” His voice breaking at the end.  
“I love you too” Alec whispered, he opened the door and walked into Magnus’s arms.  
“It’s okay, I’ve got you” Magnus rubbed Alec’s back. Magnus pulled away from Alec slightly. Cupping his face with his hands, he gently kissed him.  
“If you need time, that’s okay but I will be here when you need me” He whispered  
“Thank you, I just need some time to think” Alec said shakily

Magnus walked away after kissing Alec. Alec walked back into his room. He needed to learn to control this power and he needed to learn fast. He figured that it was emotion based, he was scared that Sebastian would get hurt and he was scared Izzy would hurt him.   
He thought of Robert, of all the times he was yelled at. How he reacted and treated Magnus. He felt the pain and the suffering. He held out his hand and his bedside table exploded into splinter of woods.

This was going to take some practice, he thought as he raised his hand and tried again.


	7. I'll Always Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yo-you cam-came” He stuttered out  
> “Of course, I’ll always come when your hurt” Sebastian said.   
> He walked over to the wall and cut the others free. “You have to go now. Valentine had other guards coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the positive feedback. Please comment and leave Kudos if you enjoyed.

Alec opened the door to Jace, he looked like he was about to walk away.  
“What’s up Jace” Alec asked  
“Clary was kidnapped by Valentine” Jace said, voice breaking  
“I’ll come with you” Alec said  
“It doesn’t matter. I know you’re going through some stuff…” Jace trailed off.  
“Clary is family, I’m coming. I’ll meet you and the others in 5 minutes ok” Alec said firmly  
“Ok and Alec” Jace said  
“Yeah”  
“Thank you” Then Jace walked off to gather the others. Alec smiled he was back.

“Sorry this had to be your first mission back” Jace said quietly to Alec, walking along the dimly lit path.  
“Jace I don’t mind I had to start somewhere” Alec reassured  
“Yeah but I shouldn’t have asked, you should have chosen when to come back” Jace said unsure.

“I’m happy you asked Jace, Clary is family. We protect our family” Alec said patting Jace’s arm.  
“And anyways, you would have done the same if it was Magnus. You’re my brother, my Parabatai. I always be here to help.” 

Izzy and Magnus had gone off in the other direction trying to find where they were keeping Clary. They had tracked her down to an abandoned warehouse, another one of Valentine’s hide outs. They were told by the Clave not to engage unless necessary.  
They heard a distant shout, it sounded like Clary. They looked at each other before setting off in that direction. They came across a room. Clary was tied to a chair and at the wall they saw Valentine’s soldiers tying up Magnus and Izzy.

“Leave them alone, it’s me and Jace you want” Clary shouted, struggling against the ropes.  
“You heard us, its me you want” Jace yelled stepping forward. Valentine’s guards surrounded him. Not noticing Alec  
“So lovely for you to join us Jace. And such bravery. Will you be so brave if it’s Alec’s life at risk I wonder” Valentine said

As he said that Alec was grabbed from behind and pushed to the wall with Izzy and Magnus.  
“Let them go, they’ve done nothing” Jace yelled  
“Oh, on the contrary, breaking and entering. Daring to challenge me, I say they’ve done a lot wrong. Also, I could use a bargaining chip. I wonder if you’d be more compliant if your friends were at risk” Valentine said.  
“This is not their fight leave them” Clary yelled.  
“Hmm bring me the Lightwood boy forward. I think I need to set an example” Valentine said to a guard.

 

Alec was dragged forward and forced on his knees in front of Valentine. Valentine took out a seraph blade and held it against his throat. Pressing lightly. Enjoying the look of torment of Jace’s face.

“Your weak Jace, and if I need to cut the weakness out of you I will. Starting with you Parabatai.” The blade was dug along Alec’s neck, he could feel the blood dripping out and his life fading.  
He heard Magnus and Izzy cries. He fell forward and called out “Help me”

“Pathetic really” Valentine went to stab him through his heart but stopped when he heard a voice shout.  
“Leave him alone” It was Sebastian, everyone turned in shock  
“Johnathan, this does not concern you. Leave” Valentine spat, angry his son would openly defy him.  
“I believe it does father” Sebastian spat back  
Valentine ignored him and went to stab Alec with the blade but was blown back into a wall with a loud yell. He crumpled against the wall into unconsciousness and Sebastian took this moment to rush to Alec.

“Hey, come on stay awake for me. Don’t leave me please. I need you” He whispered covering Alec’s wound with his hand. Slowly the cut began to heal and Alec could breathe again. He gasped for air and looked up at Sebastian.  
“Yo-you cam-came” He stuttered out  
“Of course, I’ll always come when your hurt” Sebastian said.   
He walked over to the wall and cut the others free. “You have to go now. Valentine had other guards coming.”

“Why are you freeing us” Izzy asked  
“Let me make one thing clear, I’m not doing this for you’s. For all I care you can stay here and rot. No, I’m doing this for him.” He pointed at Alec 

He walked back over to Alec and placed a hand on his forehead, muttering a few words and sent him to sleep. Magnus came over to pick him up.  
“Now go” Sebastian shouted before running off  
“You heard him, lets go” Jace said before they set off.

///At the Institute///

Alec was lying in an infirmary bed while the others tried to wrap their heads around what happened.  
“Why would Sebastian do that, he hates us.” Jace started  
“Maybe for leverage” Magnus suggested  
“I don’t know what that was but it was defiantly not for leverage” Izzy said.

They stopped when they heard Alec mumering and walking up.  
His eyes opened and he said one word “Sebastian”


	8. Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s made you a hybrid, we were scared he’d do this.” Imogen said getting up  
> “What should I do” Alec asked  
> “Nothing, I will inform your friends of the situation, stay here while I gather more Intel.” Imogen said walking out 
> 
> Hybrid Alec thought, what the hell had Sebastian done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a mini update. Comment if you liked and leave kudos.

When Alec woke up all he could recognise was an empty feeling, something was missing, something wasn’t right. Sebastian wasn’t there, he could feel the lack of his presence. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He tried to piece together his memories, Valentine kidnapping Clary, the rescue, the blade and Sebastian healing him.  
He opened his eyes again and saw Jace, Magnus and the others. They looked like they were arguing. He tried to sit up but groaned in pain which caught the attention of the others. Magnus immediately rushed over to his side.

“Alexander, darling are you ok.” He questioned, worried.  
“Yeah, I’m fine” Alec replied, annoyed. Magnus’s smile dropped at the tone of Alec’s voice but he quickly covered it up.  
“You took quite a hit, what was that back there” Jace asked coming over  
“Yes, what indeed, Mr Lightwood” said Imogen, walking over. “I need to have an interview with Mr Lightwood on the missions… events” she paused slightly.  
“What, right now” Izzy asked shocked  
“If its alright” Imogen tone made it clear it wasn’t a question  
“Sure, let’s get it over and done with” Alec said getting out of the bed.  
“I’ll wait for you” Magnus said  
“Yeah, ok” Alec waved him off before walking off with Imogen

///With Imogen///

“So, Mr Lightwood, care to explain what happened on the mission, how Sebastian healed you and why”   
“I don’t know, honestly. I haven’t had any contact…” Alec faded off hearing a voice in his head.

“Alec, you there” the voice said, Sebastian  
“Yeah what do you want” Alec asked  
“Needed to make sure you were ok”   
“Why”  
“Why did I heal you, because I need you Alec, remember our bond.” Sebastian said before his voice faded and Imogen’s voice came back into focus.

“Alec, are you alright. You zoned out” Imogen asked, dare he say she sounded concerned.  
“Yeah, I just talked to Sebastian” he said confused  
“What do you mean”  
“In my head, I heard his voice. It was like the Parabatai bond. I can feel him, his presence” He said not knowing how to explain  
“Your mission last week, did anything happen” Imogen asked  
“I remember” The demon and the injections flashed in his mind “A demon and being injected with something, Sebastian’s blood” Alec said  
“He’s made you a hybrid, we were scared he’d do this.” Imogen said getting up  
“What should I do” Alec asked  
“Nothing, I will inform your friends of the situation, stay here while I gather more Intel.” Imogen said walking out 

Hybrid Alec thought, what the hell had Sebastian done to him.


	9. Join Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was standing in a warehouse, it looked like the one Jace and the others were going on the mission to. His mind focused back on Sebastian when he heard him cry out in pain, he ran towards the noise in time to see Izzy holding a blade above Sebastian.
> 
> “Get away from him” he yelled, he felt the energy in his hands and pushed them out. A wave was sent out knocking everyone away from Sebastian. Izzy hit the wall and everyone turned to look at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback, please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed.

Valentine had launched another attack. He had kidnapped warlocks across the city, some children. He was using them for his own amusement and experiments before releasing them on institutes or downworlders. Innocents were being hurt and the clave was forced to respond, they didn’t want a direct confrontation though, typical clave.   
A suitable response would be a mass rescue operation, it would earn the trust of many downworlders and get more on their side. Izzy, Jace Clary, Simon and the some of other vampires were in. Magnus and some of his powerful warlock friends were preparing for the fight.

The only problem was Alec, since learning about him being a hybrid he was put on lockdown by the clave. He couldn’t leave the institute without permission because if Sebastian were to show up he could join him. Since they didn’t know the extent of his abilities they were forced to keep him at the institute. Even Magnus and the others agreed it was for the best.  
So, Magnus, Jace, Izzy, Clary and the other downworlders set off on the mission without him. They were currently at one of Valentines known holding warehouses for downworlders. Magnus had used a tracking spell to find out where they were. They had split into 2 groups; one on patrol and one on rescue.

They were in the middle of freeing and healing the captives when they heard Valentine enter.   
“Well fool me once shame on you but fool me twice” A blade was thrown and hit inches away from Magnus’s head. “Shame on me” he finished smirking.  
“So nice of you to join us, is Alec with you” Sebastian asked, voice laced with fake politeness.  
“No, why” Izzy asked stepping forward.  
“Because that means I can do this” Sebastian stepped forward and pulled his blade out on Izzy, they began to fight with Izzy losing badly.  
“Magnus quickly, get the downworlders out of here” Jace yelled before fighting Valentines guards.

Magnus opened a portal with a quick flourish of his hands and started to lead downworlders through, fighting off Valentines men as he did so.  
The other Warlocks and Vampires showed up and it looked like they could almost win.

///With Alec///

Alec was lying in bed, trying not to think that all his friends were probably fighting Valentine at this very moment. He sat up quickly once his head began to hurt, he remembered Sebastian’s words and suddenly there was a pain in his leg and arm.  
He knew what this meant, Sebastian was hurt and badly. He jumped off the bed and began to pace despite the pain. He had to help, it was all he could think about now. He thought of Sebastian and he felt a whoosh of air and then…

He was standing in a warehouse, it looked like the one Jace and the others were going on the mission to. His mind focused back on Sebastian when he heard him cry out in pain, he ran towards the noise in time to see Izzy holding a blade above Sebastian.

“Get away from him” he yelled, he felt the energy in his hands and pushed them out. A wave was sent out knocking everyone away from Sebastian. Izzy hit the wall and everyone turned to look at him.

Alec didn’t care he ran towards Sebastian who was lying on the ground, he held his hands over the wound and concentrated on the energy again. A light was emitted from his hands and Sebastian’s wounds began to heal.

Meanwhile Izzy was pulled up by Clary as they all stared in shock at Alec. They all watched in a mixture of horror and shock as he healed him. They watched Alec come back into reality, he thought off a guard with his powers that was going to attack Simon.

The fighting was over when Valentine called a retreat, the vampires and warlocks too much to fight. Sebastian stood up and before he ran off he held out his hand.  
“Come with me Alec, please” He asked, Alec stared for a moment before he took his hand and they ran off.

Leaving the others behind not knowing how to deal with what they just saw.


	10. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I did not ruin your life, I improved you. Made you stronger, faster, more powerful. I gave you a family that will never hate or judge you. I didn’t ruin your life, I gave you a new one.”  
> “Oh, I’m sorry I don’t see it that way, the way I see it you ruined my life, my relationships,” Alec yelled magic seeping out of his fingers, ready to attack.  
> “You need some time to cool down, let your magic settle. Sleep,” with Sebastian words he slipped into darkness once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, writer's block. Thank you to everyone who has let kudos, commented positive feedback and read this book

“What did I just do,” Alec said.  
“You chose me, can you feel it now. Our bond.”  
Alec could, he felt power thrumming through him, magic at his fingertips. It was like an intensified version of the Parabatai bond. But with the bond also came all the memories, the talks, the injections. Alec felt anger at that moment, Sebastian had used him, wiped his memory.  
“You bastard,” Alec launched himself at Sebastian. He used his power to hit him hard, avoiding his attacks. Using a wave of magic, he pushed him against the wall, holding him there. Walking closer he punched him in the face before releasing him.

“You used me, you wiped my memories, tried to hurt the people I loved. Why so that you wouldn’t have to be alone,” Alec yelled.  
“You don’t know what its like Alec, feeling lost, completely and utterly alone. No family, one to care about you.” Sebastian sounded sad, Alec almost felt bad for him.  
“So, you ruined my life. Made me a hybrid, a monster.”  
“I did not ruin your life, I improved you. Made you stronger, faster, more powerful. I gave you a family that will never hate or judge you. I didn’t ruin your life, I gave you a new one.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry I don’t see it that way, the way I see it you ruined my life, my relationships,” Alec yelled magic seeping out of his fingers, ready to attack.  
“You need some time to cool down, let your magic settle. Sleep,” with Sebastian words he slipped into darkness once more.

///

When Alec woke up he was in a bed, he sat up straight and tried to take in his surroundings. The walls were painted red and the floor was wooden. It was a pretty simple room, with a bed, desk, bookshelves and wardrobe. There was a window and a door leading to what he assumed was a bathroom.  
He got off the bed and walked over to the window, he tried to pull it open, realising that it was probably stuck shut with magic he walked over to the desk when he heard a voice.

“Glad to see your up, feeling any better,” Sebastian’s smooth voice asked.  
“Yeah, less angry and more in control. What did you do,” Alec asked, accusingly.  
“Nothing, when the bond first settles you can feel a little overwhelmed with the power of it. All I did was let you sleep and the bond settle. I also moved you here for your own comfort. Let’s go get breakfast then we have training.”

After a somewhat nice but awkward breakfast Alec was lead into a large training room, it had punching bags lined against the walls at the end, he was slightly confused at the weird set up.

“You need to be in control of your magic, we are going to practice some simple protection spells. You know how to levitate and throw back opponents but I want you to try and move them with your mind. Imagine them moving towards you.”  
Alec directed this at the first one, it simply exploded. Sebastian moved him on to the next which he got to move a tinsy bit forward before it exploded. He would do that again and again. Small progress and then boom. He got to the last one, concentrating harder with this. He got it to move and it wasn’t exploding.

“Well done Alec, I’m very proud. You’re getting the hang of this now I will move it forward and you have to try and stop it.”  
For the rest of the day they did training exercises like that, with every one he felt more in control, his magic was stabilising. When Sebastian let him go back to his room and sleep he felt beyond exhausted. Drained of all energy it didn’t take yo long to slip back into the darkness.

“It seems you tow are getting along like a house on fire,” one of Sebastian’s soldiers commented.  
“Yes, I expect he will have fully accepted the bond by the end of this week,” Sebastian said optimistically.  
“Really so soon.”  
“He’s already begun to accept it, all we need to do is solidify his trust and I will finally have a true friend, a brother.”  
“Well then, here’s to a new beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please comment and leave kudos if you did.


	11. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he woke up his head hurt and he was tied to a chair; Deja vu much. The women was sitting on a chair. She looked bored, like kidnapping someone was dis-interesting. He turned to see Izzy, Jace and Clary also tied up. They were still asleep but soon enough their eyes opened and they began to struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update, tell me what you think.

Alec had been out walking, he and had Sebastian had a small fight and he decided to get some air. He needed to think. He thought about the fight; it was about Magnus. He had asked to see him and when Sebastian had said no all hell had broken loose.  
He noticed a woman in all black walking behind him, he didn’t take any notice. That was his first mistake, his second mistake was breathing in when he felt a cloth covering his mouth.

When he woke up his head hurt and he was tied to a chair; Deja vu much. The women was sitting on a chair. She looked bored, like kidnapping someone was dis-interesting. He turned to see Izzy, Jace and Clary also tied up. They were still asleep but soon enough their eyes opened and they began to struggle.

“What the hell, what are we- Alec,” Izzy stopped yelling when she realised Alec was in one of the other chairs.  
“Hello Izzy, how have you been,” Alec said, liked he hadn’t run off with Sebastian.  
“Don’t you fucking hello Izzy me, what the fuck is wrong with you. Sebastian really, do you know what you did to us. You broke Magnus Alec,” Izzy yelled, she was angry.  
“That wasn’t my plan Izzy.”  
“What was your plan then,” Jace spat.

“As lovely as this reunion is, we have things to do,” The women finally spoke.  
“What the hell do you mean, why are we here,” Clary shouted.  
“Oh, you’re all awake,” Another man walked in, a warlock. “This means we can get started, bring him in,” The man yelled,  
“Get started with what—” Alec’s breath got caught in his throat when Magnus was pulled in, he looked a little messed up but wasn’t injured.

“You see, we asked Magnus here for help. A Shadowhunter had arrested on of our dear friends and a great helped to our cause, Iris you may know her, but he refused” The man said, directing it at Clary.  
“Let them go Dean this is between us, they have nothing to do with this,” Magnus said, tearing his eyes away from Alec.  
“No, you see they got involved in warlock business, I’m just including them in all of it, Bring me brown eyes.”  
“Aww, I’m flattered you noticed,” Alec said sarcastically.  
“This is what happens when you don’t help your own kind,” The man raised a knife but before he could plunge it in Alec’s chest his hand froze, “What the fuck,”  
“Make sure you know what you’re dealing with before you start to fight it.” Alec whispered, he broke his hands out of the chains and pushed the man with one hand, sending him flying into the wall.

“Now let’s have some real fun,” Alec said smiling, he lifted both his hands as the other warlocks charged. One by one he fought them, sending them flying. Using his magic, he managed to rid the room of warlocks. Fixing his jacket, he sighed, “Well that was boring.”

He walked over to Izzy, Jace and Clary untying them and helping them up, he then walked over to Magnus setting him free before checking him for any injuries.  
“Alexander, how, why, where have you been,” Magnus had so many questions.  
“Oh well my bond with Sebastian developed, it has some magical perks. They threatened me so I activated my magic in self-defence and I’ve been training,” Alec said awkwardly.  
Magnus pulled him into a hug, “I’ve missed you so much, you worried all of us. We didn’t know what to think.”  
“Yeah that was a shitty thing Alec, don’t do that again,” Izzy said.  
“Alec come back with us please,” Jace asked  
“I can’t, you know I can’t. I’m a hybrid with unstable powers. The clave won’t let me back and if they do it will be to use me for my powers or to get to Sebastian,” Alec said, “I-I have to g-go,” Alec said feeling pain in his head. He ran off not listening to the others.

He ran through the streets, not knowing how he knew where to go but knowing anyway. He saw a forcefield and as he walked through the barrier he saw a house appear. Sebastian stood in front of it, he looked disappointed.  
“Come inside Alec, we have to talk,”  
Oh, shit was Alec could think.


	12. But I Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can help you Alexander, please let me. Trust me” Magnus held out a hand. Alec looked at it hesitantly. He remembered all the times that he had trusted Magnus and taken his hand before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback, enjoy.

Alec felt jittery, he could feel Sebastian’s anger through the bond. When he’d walked back into the house Sebastian had immediately told Alec to sit and wait. He was angry and went to work off some steam before talking to Alec. Half an hour passed before he finally came back in.

At first no words were said, he just walked in and sit down on the couch opposite Alec. It felt like an eternity before he finally began to speak. Alec wished he hadn’t he could handle his anger and fury but he didn’t know how to deal with the disappointment lacing his voice.

 

“I expected better Alec, but at least now I know. After everything I’ve done for you and you’ve done for me they still come first,” He said, shaking his head. Blond hair falling in front of his eyes.

“What do you mean, I didn’t put them first. I got rid of the warlocks and then I set them free. They asked me to stay with them. But I chose you.”

“Magnus is a warlock, they’re Shadowhunters. Why did you waste time setting them free, for all you know they could have come after me but no they’re more important?”

“They’re my family Sebastian, Magnus is the man I love.”

“You’re my family Alec, I have no one else. Don’t you see you’re all I have,” Sebastian said, tears forming in his eyes.

“You can’t stop me loving them. I won’t stop fighting you to see Magnus ever,” Alec said, tone lower and deadly serious.

 

“Fine then, I won’t hold you here any longer run off to your precious Magnus. See if I care.”

Alec took a step towards the door before Sebastian’s words stopped him. “Let’s see how long it takes you to lose control. How long till you slip up and someone gets hurt. Maybe Izzy, maybe Jace, maybe you even hurt precious Magnus. Then they’ll start to see you as a monster.”

“Shut up!” Alec shouted, turning around to throw Sebastian into the bookshelf.

Sebastian stood up and dusted him self up, like it was no big deal. “My point exactly Alec, now I’m going to go train. Think about what I said,” and with that Sebastian left Alec alone with his thoughts, worries and fears.

 

///With Magnus///

 

“I’m telling you Jace. Me and Izzy are right. That look in Alexander’s eye, the way he checked me for injuries like he always does. It proves he is still in there. We can save him,” Magnus said.

“I can’t get my hopes up again Magnus. You don’t understand if I do and he doesn’t come back I will break. I can’t do this anymore, not without him. I can’t eat or sleep. I can’t even think,” Jace said, pain showing through in his voice.

“Let me help him, let me help you. I promise you I will save him. I will save Alexander from himself.”

 

“So, what are we doing,” Izzy asked staring at the spell and the summoning circle.

“Well if Alexander has been injected with demon blood then by that logic we can summon him using that demon blood, simple,” Magnus said, finishing the circle.

“And why aren’t the others here for this, shouldn’t we have like 4 army’s worth of back up. I mean you were they’re you saw his power.”

“Having guards of anyone else will make him feel under threat. We need him to know we only want to help him. This is the best way to do that while making sure no on else gets hurt,” Magnus explained standing up.

“Are you ready,” He asked.

“As I’ll ever be.”

 

Magnus began the spell, dust forming around the circle, Magnus started to strain, trying to keep supplying magic so Izzy grabbed his hand sharing her strength and together they managed to summon Alec. Magnus dropped to the floor when the spell was done; exhausted. He looked up and saw his Alexander panicked but stuck in the circle.

 

“What the hell, where am I,” Alec shouted, he tried to leave the circle but just walked into the barrier.

“In Magnus’s loft, we need to talk Alec. No more running away, no more Sebastian, we are family.”

“Fine, lets talk. What about. Oh, let me guess my cool freaky demon powers,” He said sarcastically.

 

“I’d rather know why you refuse to come home,” Magnus said, standing up, brushing himself off and looking into Alec’s eyes.

“I can’t hurt you guys,” Alec said, looking away from Magnus’s intense glare.

“What do you mean.”

“My powers are unstable without Sebastian as my anchor. It’s only a matter of time before I loss control and hurt someone. Or worse you,” Alec said looking at Magnus when he said the last part.

“I can help you Alexander, please let me. _Trust me_ ” Magnus held out a hand. Alec looked at it hesitantly. He remembered all the times that he had trusted Magnus and taken his hand before.

 

///

“This doesn’t look safe Magnus,” Alec said looking over the edge.

“Trust me it is, you’ll have fun,” Magnus reassured Alec.

“I don’t think so, I can’t climb up.”

Magnus held out a hand “ _Trust me_ ,” Alec did taking his hand and continuing to climb.

 

///

“Where are you leading me I can’t see,” Alec laughed

“ _Trust me_ Alexander,” Magnus said, leading Alec by his hand.

When Alec opened his eyes, they were in a crystal cave, like the ones Alec had always wanted to go to.

“Told you to trust me.”

 

///

“I can’t do this anymore Magnus.”

“Don’t walk away from me, from us,” Magnus held out his hand.

“Promise me, never again will you make me worry like that.”

“I promise Alexander. _Trust me._ ”

With that Alec took Magnus’s hand and led him towards their bedroom.

 

///Present///

 

Alec looked at Magnus hand unsure, he reached out across the barrier touching it lightly before taking it.

“I love you Magnus,” He said stepping out and into Magnus’s arms.

“And I love you.”


End file.
